


Respite

by MissAdoration



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdoration/pseuds/MissAdoration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from "Cloud Cover" chapter 10 by thegraytigress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegraytigress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraytigress/gifts).



> This one picks up right where chapter 10 of “Cloud Cover” left off. Hope you all enjoy it.

Tony was already in the pilot’s seat by the time Sam walked onto the quinjet. Natasha had somewhat fallen asleep, but she quickly awakened the second he set her down in a chair. Sam sat next to her. Their shoulders just touched. He was trying to offer whatever comfort he could give her.

Once the quinjet was in the air and Natasha was somewhat calmed down, she got up and walked over to where Tony had laid Steve. Despite the conditions, Steve was actually comfortable. Maria was patching up his shoulder as best she could until they got back to Avengers’ Tower, which unfortunately wasn’t for another 12 hours.

“You should rest,’ Maria said as Natasha sat down by Steve.

“I’m fine.”

Maria didn’t say anything. She knew well enough not to force Natasha to do anything. As quickly and accurately as possible, she finished up Steve’s shoulder and went to front of the jet to where she would serve as copilot. Meanwhile, Natasha closed both of her hands around one of Steve’s and rested her head on his chest. His breathing was still slow, but his heart rate was beginning to return to normal. Within seconds, she was once again falling asleep, listening to the sounds of Steve’s heartbeat and the whispers of Tony and Maria.

* * *

Twelve long hours later, the quinjet landed on the landing pad. It was late in the evening. The sun had already set and the city lights were just starting to come on.

Natasha accompanied the gurney that carried Steve inside the tower and down to the infirmary. Bruce was waiting for both of them. She was extremely exhausted from the long flight, but the only thing that mattered to her was Steve.

Bruce went immediately to work the second the gurney was where he needed it to be. After putting on a pair of latex gloves, he removed the bandage from Steve’s shoulder. It was still bleeding, but not like earlier. He then got a bottle of peroxide and some gauze pads. Natasha covered her nose as he pressed the wet pad to Steve’s shoulder. The smell wasn’t exactly pleasant.

Once the wound was clean and stitched, he placed a new bandage on top of it, placed his arm in a sling, and moved him to a recovery bed located in a different corner of the room.

“Is he going to be OK?” Natasha asked.

“He’s going to be dizzy and nauseous when he wakes up, but he’ll be alright,” he answered.

“His shoulder?”

“It just needs to heal. The sling is so that he won’t move his arm too much and rip out the stitches I put in.”

Natasha nodded as Bruce put on a second pair of gloves.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to take a look at you. Make sure you’re OK,” he answered.

Natasha slowly raised her eyebrows at him. The images of Lukin’s men touching her back in Russia were beginning to flood her head. She didn’t want another exam. What she really wanted was to be by Steve. No, she wanted to be by Clint.

“Where’s Clint?” she asked.

“He’s in a different room.”

“I want to see him.”

“Natasha, please let me look at you first. I want to make sure you’re OK,” Bruce pleaded. Reluctantly, Natasha agreed, even though she didn’t want to. Despite the fear that was building up inside of her, she made her way over to the examination table where Bruce quickly looked her over for injuries. Aside from a few bumps and bruises, she was OK.

“When did you find out you were pregnant?” Bruce asked. Natasha flinched on the table. She really didn’t want to talk about this.

“Bruce, please…”

“Natasha, I know you’ve been through a lot these past few months, but you need to get checked out. You need to receive care for this pregnancy.”

“Please, not tonight. I don’t want to do this. I want to see Clint,” Natasha pleaded with him as a tiny shudder started to wrack her frame.

“Natasha, please, just let me take a look at you. You need to have bloodwork done.”

Natasha flinched even harder at what Bruce had just said.

She didn’t want anyone to touch her.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Bruce soothed as he gently clasped her shoulder. Natasha moved away from his touch and slid off the bed. Despite her mind telling her to lay down and sleep, she made her way to where Clint was.

She nearly stopped dead in her tracks when she made it to the room. Clint was laying lifelessly on a bed similar to the one Steve was placed on. He looked dead, but she knew he wasn’t. Besides a hear monitor beeping steadily compared to her own, Clint was attached was an IV and a blood pressure monitor. 

She sat down in the chair beside the bed and closed her hands around one of his. It was cold to the touch.

“I’m so sorry," she sobbed as she laid her head on his chest. “I’m so sorry.”

She continued to sit there for the next hour or so. Before she knew it, Maria was gently helping her out of the chair and leading her to a place where she could lay down. She could hardly keep her eyes open as she felt her head hit a pillow. Within seconds, she was asleep.

Her sleep didn’t last too long though. Images of Omega Red attacking Clint, followed by images of Lukin and his men touching her and treating her like some animal on a leash. She started to shiver and twitch as her mind drifted to images of Omega Red attacking her and Steve not once, but twice.

“No, please no! Let him go!” she screamed. The nightmare continued on. Omega Red was wrapping his tentacles around her, pulling her away from Steve. “Let me go! Steve!” she shouted. Omega Red didn’t let go. He kept dragging her away to where Lukin was waiting for her, waiting to take her to his facility. She reached out her hand, desperate to grab something to stop herself, but there was nothing, just shadows. The next thing she knew, another set of arms was holding her, and they weren’t Steve’s arms.

“Welcome back, Black Widow,” Lukin spoke as he led her to his waiting truck. Omega Red followed behind, but not before knocking Steve out cold.

Natasha came awake with a gasp and sat straight up in bed. Her breathing was rapid and uneven and she was drenched in sweat. Her eyes were frantically searching the room for Steve and/or Clint to come in and comfort her. However they weren’t coming. Steve was still unconscious and Clint was half dead.

The door slowly opened, causing Natasha to shudder. Someone was coming in. “No,” she thought herself. Sam walked in the room and sat down on the bed. Just like he did before, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

“You OK?” he asked. Natasha shook her head against his chest. She was shaken. Sam tightened his grip on her and held her close. He was somewhat unsure about how to help her. The only reason he was in her room in the first place was because he heard her scream.

The two of them sat there in silence as Natasha’s breathing came back to normal.

“Try and sleep if you can. It’s still early in the morning,” he soothed.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Sam squeezed her shoulder one last time before leaving the room. Meanwhile, Natasha laid back down and did her best to sleep.

* * *

 Four hours later, Natasha awoke again. The rest of the night was relatively peaceful. No nightmares. The only movement she made was to roll over onto her opposite side to try and relive the cramps she was starting to have. As the sun was beginning to shine into her window, making her hair shine in the night, Natasha slowly got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom to clean herself up.

After finding nothing to eat that was close by, she made her way back to medical to check on Steve and to be near Clint.

Steve still wasn’t awake, but Sam was with him. When he saw Natasha, a look of concern appeared on his face. She looked like she didn’t get much sleep after her nightmare. She actually did get sleep, she was just tired from everything that had happened in the past few days Even when she was hiding out in mansion, she didn’t get much sleep, for she was repeated woken up by nightmares of Clint being attacked by Omega Red or something happening to Steve while he was in Europe. It would be awhile before she would be completely rested up.

She eventually made her way to Clint’s room where she found both Sharon Carter and Bruce examining Clint and discussing medical information. They quieted down the second they noticed Natasha in the doorway.

“How is he?” she asked.

“Still no signs of improvement.” Sharon responded as Natasha came closer and sat down in the chair.

“And how are you this morning?” Bruce asked her.

“Fine.”

“Natasha, I’m sorry if I made you uneasy last night. Pregnancies aren’t my area of expertise, but please be assured I won’t hurt you.”

“I told you last night I don’t want you to look at me,” Natasha responded coldly.

“Natasha…” he began.

“No, Bruce. I don’t want to.”

Bruce decided not to say anything more. Instead, he just resumed his work while Natasha sat at Clint’s side. Tears were already starting to from in her eyes.

Sam walked in the room to check on both her and Clint. He also brought her a bottle of water and a cheap breakfast sandwich. Oh well, it was something to satisfy her hunger.

“Is he awake yet?” she asked as she took a bite.

“Not yet,” Sam responded. Natasha took a sip of water as a tear made its way down her cheek.

“This all my fault. I should’ve just told Clint right away I should’ve called Steve the second I knew. Maybe none of this would’ve happened!'

“But what about you? You could’ve been taken.”

Natasha flinched at that. Sam was right. If Clint didn’t follow her, Dr. Fine would’ve have taken her away from them and she would’ve never seen them again. Setting the sandwich down on the bedside table, she stood up and went to Sam and wrapped her arms around him. Sam was somewhat surprised, but he quickly wrapped his own around her small body.

“They’ll be OK. I know they will,” he soothed.

“Promise me you’ll bring Steve here when he wakes up. Promise me you’ll bring him.” Natasha cried

“I will. I’ll made sure he’s able to walk over here first. Don’t want him to collapse in the hallway.”

Natasha gave a small smile and nodded thanks as she left his arms. Sam then left the room to leave her some privacy with Clint.


End file.
